


Only Then I Am Clean

by Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Catholic, Confessional Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Kinda, M/M, Prayer, Rimming, Season/Series 05, magical lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been weeks since Sam and Gabriel confessed their feelings for each other.  Why is Sam still so nervous about having sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Then I Am Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Gratuitous porn inspired by "Take Me To Church" by Hozier, because lets be honest. What SPN ship does that song NOT apply to? :P

   To be honest, Sam was truly pissing Gabriel off. It had been over a month since they had admitted their feelings for each other, and he was getting impatient. Of course, the initial confession had resulted in an amazing make out session, but Gabriel wanted more, and Sam wasn’t giving him a reason otherwise. Everytime the archangel tried to make a move or hint at something, Sam just blew him off with a chuckle and a soft peck on the lips. That alone left Gabriel a fuming mess of sexual frustration. He knew for a fact that, even though Dean was the obvious slut of the Winchester clan, Sam wasn’t exactly a prude. It sure as hell wasn’t because Sam wasn’t into him. Gabriel often caught the hunter looking at him like he was going to fuck the angel through a wall, but would shake his head out of it after a moment. Something had to be done.

   “Alright, Samsquatch,” Gabriel announced, cornering Sam after Dean had gone to chase a lead with Cas. “I think we need to talk.”

   “About Dean and Cas?” Sam looked up and closed his book. “I think that’s a little obvious.”

   The archangel narrowed his eyes. “As much as I’d love to talk about your brother’s latent homosexuality, I think you know exactly what’s up.”

   “Gabriel, I--”

   “Now,” Gabriel continued, cutting Sam off. “If you wanna go slow, I get it. I can go glacially slow. I, literally, have all the time in the world. You have to give me a reason, though, Sam. Are you asexual?”

   “What? No, I--”

   “Chastity pact?”

   “Gabe--”

   “If you’re worried about an STD, I got some news for you--”

   “GABRIEL!” Sam slammed his hand on the table and stood up, causing Gabriel to stiffen. “Please.” He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s nothing like that.”

   Gabriel swallowed and relaxed a bit. “Is it me?” he asked softly.

   “No! God, no,” Sam walked over and placed a hand on Gabriel’s cheek, the heat from it melting the archangel. “I mean, it’s you, but it’s not anything you’ve done. It’s mostly me, I--” He pressed his forehead to the angel’s and closed his eyes. “Gabriel, you have no idea how much I want you.”

   The archangel grabbed Sam by the hips and pulled their bodies together, humming a little at the contact. “You can have me, you know that,” he breathed.

   Sam squeezed his eyes and pushed Gabriel away by his shoulders. “Its just…” he sighed and rubbed his thumbs along the fabric of the angel’s shirt. “I’m not...I’m not clean.”

   “We can do this in the shower,” Gabriel grinned. “I’m not opposed.”

   “I don’t mean my body,” Sam rolled his eyes. “My soul isn’t clean. I basically have a one way ticket to hell and I didn’t even have a choice in the matter. I have demon blood running through my veins, most of which being from when I was in a relationship WITH a demon. I’ve done unspeakable things and some of them, I’m not even sure were wrong.” He let go of Gabriel’s shoulders and sat down on the bed, clutching his upper arms “And then you...Gabriel. You’re an archangel. I feel blasphemous just thinking about the things I want to do to you. You are so pure and I’m so...completely profane.”

   “Sam…” Gabriel kneeled down in front of the hunter and placed a hand on his thigh. “You are so not unclean. And, have you seen the things I’ve done? I’m pretty sure purity has taken out a restraining order on me.”

   Sam looked down at him, sadness still present in his eyes. “You’re still innately pure. Anything you do is practically God’s will,” he explained. “I’m innately evil. I’m satan’s true vessel! How much more sinful can I get?”

   Gabriel clicked his tongue a little, then smirked and stood up. “Have you ever had someone take your confession, Sam?”

   “What?” Sam looked up, confused. “Like, catholic confession?”

   “Yeah,” Gabriel grinned. “It absolves you of all sins and, who better to do that than me?”

   Sam stood up and ran a hand down Gabriel’s arm. “You’d do that?”

   “Well, you’d have to do a little something for me,” Gabriel licked his lips and moved his eyes down the hunter’s body. Sam raised an eyebrow and smirked a little. It had been far too long and, how better to confess? He placed a hand on Gabriel’s neck and pulled him close.

   “Forgive me, angel, for I have sinned,” Sam breathed against Gabriel’s lips, placing a soft kiss as punctuation. “This is my first confession.” He let his hand fall and run down Gabriel’s chest as he sank to his knees.

   “What is it that you have confess, my child?” Gabriel asked, running a hand through Sam’s hair.

   Sam hummed and rubbed his nose against the denim covering Gabriel’s bulge. “I have killed,” he admitted, starting to unbutton the jeans in front of him. “I like to think that I’ve saved more than I’ve killed, though.” Sam pulled Gabriel’s zipper down and subsequently, his pants and boxers, releasing the angel’s hard on and letting it bounce against the hunter’s lips. “I’ve also had very impure thoughts. Specifically about you.”

   Gabriel moaned as Sam licked and teased at the head of his cock. “What are those--Fuck, Sam--What thoughts are those?”

   The hunter pulled his mouth off of Gabriel, his mouth slick with spit. “I’ve imagined everything,” Sam replied, licking up the side of the angel’s cock. “Taking you as deep as I can.” He looked up and grinned. “Letting you fuck my mouth.” Sam grabbed Gabriel’s ass and pulled him into his mouth, taking the angel almost all the way before hitting the back of his throat.

   “Jesus!” Gabriel yelped, trying to control his hips. “You feel so fucking good, Sam. I knew you would…” The archangel grabbed a handful of hair as Sam pulled back and licked into his slit to retrieve a bead of precome.

   Sam moaned around Gabriel’s cock and sucked greedily, fingernails digging into the angel’s thighs. If he had known Gabriel was going to taste this good, he would have given in far sooner. But, he wasn’t done confessing. He pulled his mouth off of Gabriel and stood back up, ignoring his partner’s whines.

   “There’s more, Gabriel,” Sam whispered, moving his hands under the angel’s shirt and pushing it up to remove it. “More things my poisoned mind has considered and my soiled hands have done.”

   Gabriel shuddered a little at the anticipation of what Sam was going to say. “You may speak them,” he said, allowing Sam to lift his shirt off of him. “You must rid these things from your conscience.”

   “While I could never see myself entering such a pure, holy creature,” Sam began, unbuttoning his own jeans to release the pressure off his trapped cock, “I’ve imagined you taking me countless times.”

   “Oh, Sam,” Gabriel breathed, moving to unbutton and remove Sam’s shirt as quickly as possible.

   “I’ve stretched myself open,” Sam confessed, pushing his boxers and pants down together, gasping a little as his hard-on was freed, “used three, even four fingers, hoping that it was enough to fit you.”

   Gabriel could barely take it anymore. He popped whatever buttons Sam had left of his shirt and removed it, then pushed him down on the cheap motel bed, a little more forceful than he intended. That didn’t seem to be an issue, as Sam moaned upon impact. Gabriel shoved his own pants and boxers down and climbed up on the scratchy sheets, between Sam’s legs. He kissed and nipped his way up Sam’s thighs, until he got to the hunter’s cock, where he buried his nose in the thick, chestnut curls that resided there.

   “How often do you do this, Sam?” Gabriel asked, leaving small kisses on Sam’s member as he worked his way down to his perineum. “How often do you defile your body in my name?”

   Sam moaned as Gabriel licked around the ring of muscle that had only been touched by him before now. “Four, maybe five times a week,” Sam gasped as his hole easily opened up to the angel’s tongue. “God, Gabriel, I’ve wanted you so badly.” Sweat started to bead on his forehead as Gabriel licked and thrust his tongue into his hole. Never would he have imagined he would have an archangel eating him out and, fuck if that didn’t make him even harder.

   “Did you pray for it?” Gabriel stopped suddenly and looked up at Sam, grasping the sheets and falling apart so easily under his tongue. Sam looked absolutely beautiful all laid out like this, like a sacrifice for him to enjoy and do with as he please. He rubbed his fingers together, slicking them up, and pushed them against Sam’s hole.

   “No,” Sam shook his head, then let out a moan as Gabriel slowly pushed two fingers inside him right away, his digits magically coated in lube. “I--I didn’t want you to hear.”

   Gabriel pulled out and rubbed his fingers together again, giving himself more lube to work with. He thrust back in a little harder, causing Sam to cry out and his cock to leak even more. After a few more thrusts, Gabriel added a third finger, purposely hitting Sam’s prostate every time he shoved in.

    “Gabriel, I--” Sam gasped, barely able to form words as he fucked himself down onto Gabriel’s fingers. “I need it--I need you--”

    The archangel curled his fingers inside Sam and moved his body up so that they were face to face. “With all this sin…” Gabriel kissed Sam softly and whispered against his lips. “You’ll have to pray for forgiveness. Pray for me to fuck it out of you.” Sam moaned at Gabriel’s words. “You’ll have to feel me come inside you, fill you up with the, ah…” Gabriel smirked. “Call it the holy spirit.”

   Sam was already in a million pieces under Gabriel, unable to stop shaking and moaning with every touch. “Yes, yes, that’s what I want,” Sam moaned as Gabriel removed his fingers.

   “Then, pray.”

   “Gabriel, ah-archangel of the lord…My good angel,” Sam started as Gabriel hummed, his grace reacting to being prayed to. Sam was amazed that he would remember the prayer under the conditions. “Thou comest from heaven; God has sent thee to take care of me.” Gabriel moved above him, kneeling to line himself up. “Oh, shelter me under thy wings. Lighten my path, direct my steps.” Sam gasped as he felt the tip of Gabriel’s cock against his stretched hole.

   “Keep going,” Gabriel ordered, pushing into Sam slowly. “Finish the prayer.”

   Sam’s eyes rolled back, not sure if he could focus as Gabriel filled him up. “Do--Do not leave me, ah, stay quite near me and defend me against the spirit of--fuck!--evil.” Gabriel started to move, pulling out and quickly snapping his hips back into Sam. “Bu-but above all come to my help in the last struggle of my li-life--Holy fuck, Gabriel, I don’t know if I can--”

   “Do it,” Gabriel panted, fucking deep into Sam. “One more line. You can come when you finish.”

   With the thought of release urging him on, Sam focused on the last line of the prayer. “Deliver my soul so that--ah--with thee it may praise.” Gabriel wrapped a hand around Sam’s cock and started to stroke him. “L--love and contemplate the--I’m gonna--g-goodness of God forever and--FUCK! Gabriel! Ever!” Sam cried out as he came, coating his stomach and shaking through the aftershocks.

   Gabriel quickly shot his hand up and covered Sam’s eyes, light and sound filling the room as he came. Sam could feel it inside him, a warm, tingling liquid that seemed to calm him. Gabriel removed his hand and collapsed onto Sam with a squish.

   “A-fucking-men,” Gabriel mumbled, nuzzling his face into Sam’s neck.

   “So, did that actually work?” Sam asked, running a hand through Gabriel’s hair. “I’m clean now?”

   Gabriel sighed. “Sam, you were always clean,” the angel lifted his head so he could look at the hunter. “Dad has a big, stupid man-crush on you Winchesters. Your soul was going to heaven with or without me.”

   “Follow up,” Sam continued. “Is this the same holy spirit that filled up Mary, cuz I am so not giving birth the the second coming.”

   Gabriel laughed and rolled off of Sam. “What knocked Mary up was some good wine and Dad in human form,” he said, getting up to grab a washcloth from the bathroom. “He just sent me down afterward to smooth things over and convince Joe not to leave her.” Gabriel came back and wiped down Sam’s chest. “‘Filled with holy spirit’ sounds a lot better than ‘got poked by God in a meatsuit while you both were drunk off your ass’.”

   Sam laughed and grabbed Gabriel by the wrist, pulling him back down on top of him. “I think you like getting prayed to, though,” Sam mused. “Oh, holy angel…”

   Gabriel shivered. “Don’t start what you can’t finish, Samster.”

   “Oh, I plan on finishing it, don’t worry,” Sam assured him, pulling Gabriel up to kiss him deeply.

 


End file.
